Belt mounted tool holders are used by workers in many industries to conveniently and quickly hold various tools in a ready state. Generally, the tool holders temporarily hold designated tools out of the way of work or movement but in a position to be quickly retrieved to perform tasks for which the tools are carried. In many instances, prior art tool holders don't distribute the weight or allow movement of the held tool so that the worker can move easily and so that other tools can be conveniently carried.
In a typical example, union iron workers use sleever bars as a standard tool of choice. Sleever bars shapes including hexagonal and round cross-sections. Also, the sleever bars are made by the industry in different lengths. Thus, any sleever bar holder must account for the different shaped cross-sections as well as the different lengths. The utility and design of current bar holders are lacking in that there are many in the field that are custom made that do not stand up to the test, or requirements, in the field.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved belt mounted tool holder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved belt mounted tool holder that is designed to receive and hold a variety of tools with different lengths and cross-sections.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved belt mounted tool holder designed to receive and hold a variety of sleever bars therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved belt mounted tool holder designed to allow swiveling movement of a tool held therein to enable easy access and pulling rather than lifting movements during extraction of the tool.